


Peen Wolf

by FunYUNDERE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Hybristophilia, Knotting, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Premature Ejaculation, Puppy Play, Spanking, Stalking, Threesome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Imagines/reader-inserts forTeen Wolf.





	1. The President of Your Fan Club

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my imagines blog: [tawneybelvedere](tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it on my [imagines blog](https://tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com/post/163337619804/imagine-reluctantly-killing-your-alpha-after-they).

Imagine reluctantly killing your Alpha after they exterminated everyone else in the pack so they could join Deucalion’s.

A place in the self-proclaimed Demon Wolf’s pack held no interest to you so you became an Alpha-Omega. When you heard about Scott McCall’s victory over the Alpha pack, you decided to meet him. But you waited and kept a low profile until the supernatural deadpool ended. You didn’t want to end anyone else’s life, even in self-defense. To your relieved surprise, you were accepted into the pack with hardly a fuss.

While waiting for the Senior Scribe, Scott was attacked by a mysterious werewolf. Claws extended, you strode towards the fight. When you became an Alpha you also became an Omega but at that moment you felt like the Beta you once were. The Beta you were literally made to be. You felt ready to defend your pack leader _to the death_ if necessary.

“A True Alpha? Where’s your power, Scott?”

Scott growled. “Who are you?”

The stranger pointed a bizarre claw at you. “A devoted fan of _____.”

You froze.

He scrutinized your leader. “Show me the man who took down Deucalion and broke the Argents. I came here for that Alpha.”

“‘Devoted fan’?” you echoed.

“I also came for the Alpha who was forced to usurp her pack and rose to the occasion beautifully.” Those talon-like claws gestured at you again, lingering a bit longer. “Just _rejecting_ Deucalion and walking away unscathed is impressive.”

“ _Who are you?_ ”

“Belasko.” Your admirer grinned before roaring at Scott: “COME ON!”

“_____, stay back!” Scott ordered. You didn’t understand why he wouldn’t want help from another Alpha but you obeyed as he launched himself at the enemy. If the need arose, you would assist immediately.

Kira, who you had just noticed, jumped in but was quickly overwhelmed.

“I didn’t come just to claim your status, Scott.” His claws buzzed like electricity, glowing blue. “_____ is my main goal.”

Before you could intervene, in dropped another werewolf. It seemed like he was going to be able to hold his own against the peculiar wolf but Belasko dispatched him almost as quickly as the kitsune. Without thinking, you began to step forward before freezing again, this time in true horror, as your “devoted fan” lifted your Alpha up by the neck and impaled his torso with what clearly _were_ talons all along.

An unignorable tingle sparked in your lower pelvis. As Scott sputtered, Belasko caught your eye and his face broke into a huge open-mouthed grin. The primal roar he emitted as his attention turned back to Scott was enough to turn a steady trickle into a gush.

Being turned on by this kind of situation wasn’t new to you. Being turned on while being in the situation was. You felt beyond terrible knowing that your only sense of relief was that Scott was too distracted by the pain and danger he was in to possibly smell your arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get a second part. Belasko is so hot and underrated.


	2. Stagnant Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Peter chastising Stiles for being a prude during a threesome with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com/post/164338993813/imagine-peter-chastising-stiles-for-being-a-prude

“You don’t want to be spanked?” Peter scoffed. “What century are you living in?”

“That’s funny,” Stiles replied. “I’m not sure what it was like when you were in high school but corporal punishment is so out right now.”

You didn’t bother hiding your amused smile from your older guest. Sooner or later you’d known that Stiles was going to inject his trademark snarkiness into the foreplay conversation. Your boyfriend was overjoyed when you proposed a threesome with another man. He was less than thrilled when you proposed Peter. That was a fun conversation.

(“Couldn’t you have asked someone at school?” “And risk having people I see everyday gossip about how much I love getting it from both ends at the same time? No thanks.”)

Once knotting was brought up, Stiles caved. 

“Peter, be nice. He’s not a werewolf. You could really hurt him.”

“That’s the whole point.”

“I never said I didn’t want to be spanked. I just don’t want to be spanked by _you_. _____ can have at me anytime.” 

“Okay, so you don’t want me to spank you but you think-” Peter slowly shook his head. “-that you’re ready to take my knot inside of you?” 

“ _Yeah_. The guys in the locker room can’t see the inside of my ass. Fuck me as hard as you want.”

“Oh, I intend to.”

You clasped both men by the shoulder. “A little competitiveness. Nice.”


	3. Outstanding in His Renfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Nolan suspecting you're supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be shorter but then I added a _brief_ handy and thought it might as well be classified as a lemon.

You bit your lip. Almost hard enough to make it start bleeding, like your hand. A few tears of pain slid down your cheeks. When you glanced up, the amateur hunters were just staring at you. You were probably the first student they saw cry because of their test. 

Nolan was horrified even though seconds before he looked so confident, his knife about to slice into your flesh. 

“Why is there so much of it?” asked Gabe. Blood splattered onto the table.

“I’m anemic,” you explained, repressing more tears. Your classmates were looking at each other nervously. “It takes me longer to heal than most people…”

“I’ll take you to the nurse,” Nolan offered. He grabbed your wrist, urging you to stand.

“What if she passes out again?” you heard one of your peers loudly mutter. Others started whispering. You were the Erica Reyes of your grade. “She already passed out two times this month.” 

“That’s why he’s taking her to the nurse,” Gabe said. He turned to Nolan. “What are you going to say happened?”

“I don’t-”

You reached into your bag, Nolan’s grip still on you, and pulled out a pair of scissors. You placed them in your bloody hand. Rising to your feet, you said, “I’ll say I wasn’t paying attention.” 

_So you’ll think I’m on your side._

His grasp on you only tightened when he pulled you into the hallway. He felt horrible and he didn’t know how he was going to make it up to you. That’s what he told you later. 

When you were sure you were alone, you woozily pressed into his side. Nolan blushed. You didn’t have to look at him to sense the blood rushing to his face. He let you lean against him as you started to slump over. His hand let go of your wrist and he embraced you, believing you’d lost consciousness.

There was an empty classroom across the hall. He pulled your limp body into it so he could dial for help. (A trail of blood leading to the health room wouldn’t look too good, either.) As soon as your feet were dragged over the threshold, your arm shot out and shut the door. Nolan almost didn’t have time to gasp as you injected your canines into his neck. He started to resist so you wrapped your legs around him. 

The urge to grind against him was hard to ignore. But there would be time for that and more, later. Gulping down Nolan’s lifeblood immediately made a difference. Soon he stopped struggling so you retracted your fangs and lapped at his neck, healing the puncture wounds. 

You pulled out a couple pills from your bag and placed them into his dry mouth.

“Iron supplements,” you explained, pushing the neck of your water bottle past his lips. _He looks good with something in his mouth_ , you thought. He reluctantly swallowed. 

When you were sure he wasn’t going to faint, you placed your feet on the floor and gazed into his eyes. Nolan, of course, was terrified. But not for long. His expression slackened. When you placed your hand in front of his face, he licked up the blood from your already healed cut. It wouldn’t have been enough to transform him if you were a full vampire and as a dhampir it was just enough to influence him a bit more. 

It was a good thing none of Scott McCall’s packmates shared that class with you. They wouldn’t understand, would just get in the way. Previously, before you were even a Beacon Hills High student, you considered turning one of them into a minion. But Stiles was in Virginia and you weren’t sure what your blood would do to a chimera. 

Tamora Monroe would be even less understanding, which was why you sought a mole. It didn’t matter to her or her mentor that you didn’t need to kill or even technically harm people for sustenance. The only good supernatural being was a dead one. 

“Vampires are real, too?” Nolan mumbled. “If the guidance counselor finds out why you’re iron deficient…” 

_It’s time for the talk._ “We might be parasites-”

“I don’t think you’re a parasite. You saved me.” 

_-but all good parasites know they need to keep their hosts alive._

Nolan nuzzled your fingers and you weren’t sure if he was referring to the scissors or the pills. Maybe both. All you knew was that you were lucky that the co-captain of the junior werewolf hunters already had a teensy crush on you. It would make reeducating him easier. 

“I thought you were just a monster disguising itself as a cute classmate,” Nolan admitted. “But you’re-”

You took one of his hands in your own, rubbing the palm with your thumb. 

“Humanity is like a fridge,” you said, immediately regretting your choice of words. Nolan didn’t seem bothered and was hooked on every syllable. “Blood can always be replenished. The only good human is a live human.” 

Speaking of blood, you could sense his rushing to one specific spot again. This time that spot was much lower. _He deserves_ , you thought, _a reward for donating._ You grabbed his waist and lowered yourself onto your knees. Once you pulled his boxers down, his erection sprung free. 

“Please, _____…”

“We’re going to have to make this quick. I need to go to the nurse, say I left my iron at home today, and steal a bandage. Oh, and I should clean the blood off the scissors.”

“I can lick it off,” he offered, smiling. “You helped me. Let me help you…”

You nervously returned the smile. “Let me take care of you first.” 

Despite having just subjugated him, you felt a little unnerved. Nolan’s wide-eyed stare was more than a little intense. You gripped his pulsating cock.

It didn’t take long for him to climax. In fact, you had barely begun jerking him off when he started shooting ropes of cum into your mouth. “Premature” was an apt word. But you really did need to head to the health room, to avoid suspicion, so you couldn’t complain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Isaac trying to hook up with Derek and getting an unexpected opportunity for something better.

As Derek contemplated the question, Isaac held his breath. It had taken a fair amount of courage to come onto his grumpy Alpha and out of all the places he could have chosen to flirt, a parked vehicle might not have been the best choice. 

“You’re going to have to ask ______,” was finally said. 

“Why would I need ______’s permission?” 

“Why do you think she bought so many collars a few weeks ago?” questioned Derek, giving his Beta a pointed look before turning away.

“ _Wait_. You and her-?”

Derek shot him the same look. Isaac didn’t bother trying to keep the awe out of his voice as he realized the opportunity he was being presented with. 

“I thought you two were just going to adopt a bunch of dogs.”

xXx

“Huh,” was all you could think to say. Derek getting a new playmate so soon after the master/pet element was introduced to your relationship was unexpected but welcomed. Even better was that the playmate was going to be Isaac Lahey, who was sitting kitty-corner from you in an armchair. “Well, right now I’m just happy about getting a new puppy.”

He smiled before glancing over at Derek, who was topless and on all fours. To others the soppy expression on your sub’s face might seem uncharacteristic but you were used to the adoration. Even before lowkey dating, back when you met, he was almost never dour when you two were alone. 

“This is your first time doing something like this, right? Okay, so, in the future you won’t be allowed to talk unless you’re, outside your comfort zone. And want us to stop. But this-”

“‘In the future’?” Isaac repeated, still grinning softly. “So, not that I think I’ll need it but is there a safeword?”

“You can use stoplight colors.”

Derek spoke up. “But you probably won’t. ______’s a gentle owner.”

“Huh. I figured with you two it’d be ‘Alpha, Beta, Omega’ instead of ‘red, yellow, green’.”

You giggled then stared straight into Derek’s eyes. To establish dominance and signal puppy playtime had begun. He lowered his gaze and awaited your command. Mulling over all the fun activities you could have them do, you turned to Isaac.

“Pets aren’t allowed on the furniture.”

“Oh sorr-” he began as he lifted his ass off your chair.

“Just kidding. As long as you’re clean and not leaking cum, you’re allowed to lie down naked if you want.”

Still standing, he raised an eyebrow. “Good to know.” 

“Derek,” you cooed, which made your pet werewolf perk up. As you held your arms out, the Alpha made his way over to you and sniffed at your crotch before parking his rump on the floor. His tongue briefly shot out and wet your hand as you gave him some loving. Scratches behind the ear, caressing his scalp, squishing his cheeks, then finally a peck on the forehead. You reached over and grabbed the black collar you had picked out for that afternoon. “Let’s- Oh wow. Someone’s an eager puppy.”

Isaac paused, his shirt over his head. “Should I have waited for…?”

“No, no, no,” you answered, Derek’s head resting on your lap and his Beta’s stiffening cock in your line of sight. Your mouth was starting to water. “You’re good. Just leave your clothes on the chair and join Derek on the floor.” 

Your boyfriend lifted his head up and gently swayed his hips. A grin appeared on his face when you ruffled his hair. Once the neckband was in place, you returned the smile and placed a blue one around the other male’s neck. A trickle of your own arousal dampened your panties. You remained seated as you maneuvered to check out the status of both penises. Satisfied, you joined your werewolves on the floor. Derek relished the way you stroked his back as you knelt next to him, one hand resting on his butt. 

“Isaac, lie down. Turn over!”

The new puppy clumsily obeyed, letting his arms fall to the sides. When he realized that wasn’t very dog-like he bent his elbows, knees, and wrists then raised his limbs before looking over at you. Eager for approval. 

_So cute._ “Good boy.”

Without prompting, Derek displayed appropriate behavior and nudged his nose against Isaac’s ballsack. Which made the latter’s dick even harder. You patted your first dog’s backside then hooked your fingers into his unbuttoned jeans, pulling them down and exposing his underwear. A lopsided grin appeared on your face as you glanced at Isaac, who was craning his neck so his gaze could dart between your panty-clad ass to Derek’s boxer-clad one. 

_Wait until we get naked_ , you thought as you gave the older male one more pat on the butt. You commanded him to stay then knee-walked over to Isaac. “You really are Derek’s Beta, huh?”

Wide blue eyes stared up at you, a little confused. Your boyfriend spoke up, “She means you’re (still) being a good boy. We don’t usually incorporate pack dynamics into our play.”

“And we don’t have to do that now. Or ever, if you don’t want…”

Isaac puppyishly raised his arms again and grinned. “That actually sounds kind of fun. I mean, it’s probably the best use of the whole Alpha-Be-” 

“Enough barking.”

He yelped when you looped a finger through the metal circle of his collar and tugged, but relaxed when you planted little kisses on his lips. Derek actually whimpered impatiently. In response, Isaac opened his eyes and quirked a brow. To him, a submissive Derek Hale must have been a bit of a spectacle. After you planted one last smooch on the corner of his mouth, you left him and got behind your oldest dog. The puppy watched intently as you finally pulled down his Alpha’s boxers. You smirked when you heard a sharp intake of breath from your new pet. 

“Isaac, come.”

“I’m about to,” he muttered as he rolled over onto his hands and knees. 

Once you were sure he had a good view of Derek’s backside, you grabbed a thick cheek in each hand. Completely exposing your boyfriend’s asshole. He raised his hips, wanting to be filled so badly. Still smirking, you tossed your head back to check out Isaac’s reaction. The guy was practically salivating and his erection looked almost painfully hard. When he met your gaze, he pursed his lips.

“If I don’t get in that soon I’m going to jizz on the floor.”

“Not without some lube.”

You got another good look at Derek’s quivering anus before getting up to fetch the lube from a nearby drawer. As you slathered it over the impatient hard-on, you got a thankful peck on the lips from Isaac. 

_I haven’t been playing with that much lately_ , you mused as you stared fondly at your boyfriend’s orifice. _Then there’s the werewolf healing abilities. Tightness might be an issue..._ So you ordered Isaac to hold Derek’s buttocks apart as you directly squeezed lubricant in and on the taut hole. It puckered a bit then relaxed as you smeared with your thumb. 

“Don’t enter him until I say so.”

Once you were back on the couch, Derek buried his face in your covered crotch. Not only was he desperate to be penetrated, he desperately wanted you to get off. If he just continued nuzzling against the fabric you knew you would cum. But he wanted a taste and he deserved to be obliged. Plus, you wanted to give the new submissive a good show. His mouth closed over the wet spot on your panties as you slipped them off your hips. You crooned as he tugged them down. When they reached your ankles you lifted your feet and he grinned up at you before setting the panties off to the side. 

“Are you ready?” you asked your pets.

“Yes,” they answered at the same time. Both were blunt but Isaac’s tone was huskier. His hands clapped onto the Alpha’s bottom. You sat back and nodded. 

As the Beta pushed into the slick but tight ring of muscle, you felt a set of lips press on your mound. Derek parted your labia with his tongue and dipped inside. The penetration was helped by Isaac’s thrusts. You sighed, smiling, and caressed your big puppy’s neck. Even if the cushions weren’t easy to clean, he was so adept at lapping up your juices. So careful not to waste the fluid from your arousal.

Every now and then you would rub your clit as Derek thoroughly licked your gash. His mouth remained pressed against your genitals as he moaned, signaling that there was probably a thick blast of semen on the floor. That didn’t stop the tonguing. Not until his mouth was coated with a fresh helping of your cum soon after Isaac coated Derek’s rectum with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the idea of Derek having a fat ass, type “hoechlin superman butt” into Google Images. You’re welcome.


End file.
